Ectoranium
by PhantomFever81
Summary: Danny got told about Gems. Skulker let it slip about the creatures but Danny didn't get any more info. One day Danny goes out after the Box Ghost and meets Ectoranium -a gem made during the war- and gets taken to the temple in pain and discomfort. (( short story ))


There are many types of gem. Diamond, Pearl, Jasper, Lapis Lazali and many others. That includes the ancient gem made stone, Ectoranium. Made by the diamonds many millennia ago, when the great ghost war commenced.

Millions of gems got shattered.

Millions of ghosts faded.

Millions of weapons got made.

Millions of weapons broken.

Except one.

Ectoranium. A gem made out of magic and blood blossoms, able to kill a ghost in one strike. The Gems got the upper hand so the ghost king retreated with his army. They ran. They fled. The surrendered. They never went back.

The Ectoranium's didn't get needed again. However, almost **4000 years later** , Rose quarts found one, hiding. Trying not to get shattered. She wasn't needed after all.

Pink took her in. And soon. Ectoranium was the last of her kind, staying hidden and safe on earth in the rebellion. Even though she did not have the powers of her friends, she tried her best to help. Until the Diamonds unleashed their corruption.

Havoc spilt across the land. Gems from Pinks army transformed into beasts. The army shrunk. The numbers shrunk. And Ectoranium, she hid. Away from the battle. Away from the pain. Away from the corruption.

And there in a small cave, she stayed and never went out.

 **7050 years later.**

 **Following Danny.**

14 year old Daniel Fenton aka Phantom, flew chasing the box ghost through the sky.

Said ghost was flying left and right in any way to escape the Halfa behind him with a metal Fenton Thermis.

"Come on Boxie. Can I just go?" Danny shouted, shooting a Ecto blast at the Great Box Ghost.

"HAHA! BEWARE! FOR YOU SHALL NOT CAPTURE ME THIS TIME GHOST CHILD. FOR I HAVE MASTERED THE POWER OF ATTACK! BEWARE!" the box ghost turned and shot some boxes at the Halfa who ducked. Danny stoped and looked at the other ghost.

"Uhh... Please?" he asked softly. The ghost flew off laughing again. Danny sighed and followed.

After about an hour of chasing the ghost, Boxie finally flew down into a cave. Just as Danny was about to enter, Boxie flew out shouting.

"BEWARE! SHE IS INSIDE." Danny took his chance and pulled out his Thermis and caught Boxie inside.

"Phew!" Danny shook. His bones ached from flying and chasing the Box ghost. Then it hit him what Boxie said. "She?" He muttered.

Danny looked towards the cave.

"Who's-" his sentence got cut off when it started to rain on top of him. "Uh fudge."

He looked to where he flew from and saw nothing but trees and the sun going down over them.

"Triple fudge." Danny pulled out his phone and turned intangible to let the water pass through him. As it rang he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Sam's voice asked loudly.

"Uh, hey Sam. I uh got a bit of an issue. The suns gone down, there's a storm and I'm pretty far from Amity. Cover for me?" Danny asked. Sam jumped immediately.

"Of course. You're round mine again. Just try get home by the morning. I'm glad you called, if you went out and you got struck by lightning." Danny sighed.

"Yeah," Danny looked to the cave again.

"Hey at least it's a Saturday for once. You're not gonna be late for anything. I'll tell the others. Stay safe somewhere." Danny raised an eyebrow at the cave.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." And like that they ended the call.

Danny floated down in front of the cave and looked into its dark inside.

" Box ghost was certainly scared of who ever's in there but that's plain Box ghost..." the wind whistled and some thunder broke out causing Danny to jump.

"Ahh!" He dropped the Thermis, letting out the Box ghost who quickly flead.

"BEWARE!"

"Wait!" Danny shouted but he was already gone. Danny sighed again and picked up the Thermis. He looked back at the open cave and levitated into it.

He looked around but as it got darker and darker, it was harder to see. Soon he was using an ecto blast to light his way.

Inside was a larger room with nothing inside. Danny sighed and dropped the tense he didn't know he was holding.

He floated through the enterance and sat crossed legged in the air.

"Hey it's no nice warm bed but I might as well wait here until the storm blows over." He laid on his back in the air. "Who knows what would happen if I fly when I'm in the storm. Especially with the Thermis."

He got comfortable in the position and started to drift off to sleep. He woke up to pain.

Pain. Pain! PAIN!

He screamed.

"Woh, careful little guy. Calm down." A strong, gentle voice said. Danny was only trying to get away from the firey pain. He couldn't.

"Hey, Hey, you're in pain. How can I help you?" Danny couldn't answer. He felt strong arms lift him and it burned even more.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to-" Danny didn't listen anymore. It hurt like a thousand blood blossoms were lodged in his body and around it.

The pain lasted what it felt like years but soon it lowered and he could listen in again.

"Human..." well he could hear sort of. It was going in and out of focus.

"Ghost..." he heard that word loud and clear. That's the word that started the shouting.

 **Following Ectoranium.**

Ectoranium walked through the wall on the south like a ghost with a bundle of sticks. As soon as she noticed a human child, however, she dropped everything. As she walked closer to the teen human, he started to groan and move in pain. Ecto quickly went closer.

"Hey. Hey! child! Wake up!" He jalted awake quickly and scrunched his eyes shut in pain. Ecto stared.

"Woh, careful little guy. Calm down." She said. She noticed the movements getting more frantic and shakily moved closer.

"Hey, Hey, you're in pain. How can I help you?" He squirmed about more. Ecto day for a second in a panic then got an idea.

"Don't worry I'll take you to the temple. T-they can help you more than me." Ecto carefully picked him up and watched as he moved even more in pain. She ran as fast as she could into the woods as the rain poured down and lightning shot. She got to a more covered area and held the child in one hand. With the other, she moved brambles and bushes off the floor uncovering a warp pad.

Holding the boy more stable with both hands, she hopped on the warp pad and activated it, closing her eyes in fear.

As the light went away, she stood staring straight at Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven. She looked around as everyone stared at her then, like lightning, the three gems launched onto Ecto.

"Ecto-" Ecto covered Pearls mouth quickly and ushered them off, she showed them the boy simpering in pain in her hands.

"I found him. He needs-" Amethyst shouted over her.

"Drop him!" Ecto did in fright, watching the boys grumbles get softer and his movements getting calmer. She jumped as the gems dragged her away from the boy and pulled out their weapons.

"Hey, what are you doing? He's only a human." Garnet cut her off.

"He's a ghost." Ecto stared.

"What?"

"He's a ghost Ec. Can't you feel his energy?" Amethyst narrowed her eyes at the boy on the ground.

 **Following Danny.**

As Danny opened his eyes as much as he could, he saw three things with weapons facing him, a taller thing looking worried and a tiny kid standing back.

He moved and noted how the three figures stood threateningly. Danny crawled back, backwards looking at the gems in their body's, realising what they are.

 **Flashback.**

 **Skulker fight.**

 **Two months prior.**

"Why can't you all just leave me alone for one night?!" Danny shouted, shooting an Ecto blast into the robots armour. Said ghost grunted and aimed a gun at Danny.

"I will not rest until your pelt is on my wall ghost child!" Danny dodged the guns net and flew into the floor. Skulker looked on his tracker but realised it got fried with the last blast from the boy. He growled and looked around but Danny flew up behind him and hit him again with a blast, sending Skulker to the ground.

"Again. Ew." Danny smirked. Skulker got up and aimed another gun at Danny who didn't manage to escape this time, getting caught in a glowing net.

"Haha," Skulker laughed going closer to the trapped ghost. Danny touched the Fenton phone in his ear and shouted through it.

"I could really use your help now guys."

"On our way!" Tuckers voice replied.

"Hang in there Danny." Sam stated.

"Haha!" Skulker laughed picking up the bag. "pathetic." Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm pathetic? Yeah says the guy that hunts a teenage boy for a living." Danny quipped. Skulker decided to ignore him.

"Seriously! Have you got nothing else to do? Surely you want to hunt someone better than me!" Skulker groaned.

"There's nothing better than catching you, Halfa and taking you to Plasmius." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were hanging my pelt on your wall?" Skulker didn't say anything. "No, but really? There's nothing better than me? I should take that as a compliment." The sarcasm was starting to get on Skulker nerves. He turned and pinned the bag on the wall, sticking a threatening thinger in Danny's face.

"Trust me ghost child! If I could go after Gems then I most certainly would. But they're too powerful and would make me - anyone fade."

"Gems?" Skulker shook it off.

"They are creatures from a different planet. They have evil intentions and strange crystals on their bodies. Trust me child. It is law to stay away from them and protect any ghost that their kind..." He stopped and grabbed the bag.

"Never mind." Right then, team phantom showed up and Danny didn't get to ask about the Gems again.

 **End flashback.**

Danny knew what were in front of him.

"W-wa-it. P-ple-ase." He muttered in pain, still shuffling backwards.

"Filthy ghost! How many gems have you shattered huh? One hundred? Thousand? Million!" Danny got far enough away from Ecto to not feel the pain.

"What? None I..." Danny tried, looking around the room.

"How dare you!" Pearl pulled up her spear and was about to strike when the small human jumped in the way.

"Wait! Pearl!" The white gem stopped the attack and fell back.

The human turned to Danny with a smile.

"We don't kill. It's not what a crystal Gem does." Danny scrunched his eye brows.

"Crystal gems?" Danny asked wearily.

"Shut up! Steven get away from it! It might attack and hurt you!" Steven looked at Danny wearily then back to the gems.

"If he was going to hurt me, he would have wouldn't he? He has the power to do so. But he doesn't look so ghostly to me." Danny thought with this 'Steven' in the way he could get out of there.

He transformed and flew up intangible but the ceiling didn't let him through. He smashed into it and fell down.

"Ectoranium, grab him!" Garnet ordered. With doubt, Ecto did as told. She held Danny by the waist in a tight hold, ignoring his struggles and cry's of pain.

"I'll teach you to be here!" Pearl threatened again and held up her spear. She ignored the sounds of Steven pleading and was about to strike again when something hit her back, causing it to light up in agony.

"Ahh!" She shouted, turning to face the one who hit her. Skulker, Box ghost and Ember stood threateningly with Skulker's gun faced to Pearl and smoking.

"Don't hurt the Halfa!" Danny looked at them all with wide eyes. They noticed this and nodded curtly shooting another gun at Ecto, causing her to let go and Danny to fall to the ground. As the battle began, Steven decided he needed answers and pulled the drained Danny out of the room and outside.

"Wha- what are you-" Danny collapsed. Steven helped him back up.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Danny looked at Steven and pulled away.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Danny bit. Standing as much as possible and ready to defend to death.

Steven raised his hands and smiled gently at the ghost.

"Nothing! We arn't monsters." Danny laughed darkly.

"Says the one's who just drained me and kidnapped me." Steven frowned.

"Yeah. I don't know what that was about. I'm sorry..." Steven moved to sit on the steps and Danny shot him a confused look.

"Are- are you evil? The gems think your evil." Steven asked not looking at the ghost. "They said you killed many gems and didn't care." Danny jumped defensively.

"What no! I've never killed! I protect people. Humans in my town. Actually, I protect humans from them," Danny pointed back in at the other ghosts. "It's you people that kill! Thousands of ghost have faded and humans have been slaughtered by you Gems." Steven gave the boy a shocked look.

"Looks like we both have this backwards..." Steven smiled. Danny looked back in at the fighting.

"Maybe you're right..." Danny went and sat next to Steven.

"They called you a Halfa back there." Danny tensed, "What does it mean?" He let go a sigh.

"Thanks guys." He muttered. " I'm half ghost. The other is human." Steven started at the boy. "I'm apparently the 'rarest type of ghost'. Their words, not mine!"

Danny looked at Steven expecting him to freak out but noticed he had literal stars in his eyes. **( AN. Wink. )**

"No way! Really?!" Steven stood up and Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Uhh... What?" Danny asked.

"Me too! Well not half ghost. I'm half Gem! My mother was a Gem while my Dad was a human!" Danny opened his mouth.

"Really?! Oh man, I've never met any other half human who isn't a Fruitloop!" Danny flew up and spun in excitement.

"Woh!" Steven exclaimed. "Wait so was your mum a ghost and your dad a human?" He asked. Danny sat in the air.

"Well, uhh, no. My family are all humans. They're inventors and I accidentally got zapped by their ghost portal when it first got turned on and well, here I am. It, uhh, basically half killed me but it's fine! I'm fine. I think..." A crash came from inside and suddenly every noise stopped and got replaced by shouts of fear and shouts of glee.

Danny and Steven shared a glance before rushing in to see Pearl with one of Skulker's blades to her gem while being held by Ember. The Gems were in the corner trying to stop them.

"Skulker! I order you to put the knife down!" Danny shouted, floating over to the ghost.

"No. She has to pay for her crimes!" Danny looked to Steven.

"Put on a coat." He stated. Steven shot him a strange look but obliged. When he was safe, Danny said it again.

"But the knife down!" Yet again, he denied and edged the blade closer to the Gem on her head. Danny's eyes turned bright blue and he lifted a hand. The room got colder.

"Put the knife down. **Now!** " Skulker looked at the fuming Halfa and backed away from Pearl. Amber also let go when seeing Danny this way.

Danny grabbed Pearl and and held her hand.

"I'm so sorry. We're leaving. Steven will fill you in on our little chat outside. We'll never bother you again." He turned to a hiding Ectoranium, let go of Pearl and backed up a bit. "I heard you. You were trying to help me." Danny shook his head and shook of a shiver. "Let's go back to Amity." He finished. The ghosts all scurried away and the Gems all looked to a awkward Steven.

Steven told them about their chat outside and they finished for the night. Steven went to bed while the other Gems stayed and stared at Ecto.

"How long have you been able to come back?" Garnet asked. Ecto looked away.

"A long time. I'm sorry." Pearl went closer to her and tounched her shoulder.

"Why didn't you?" She turned to the gems with tears in her eyes.

"You didn't need me. I can't do anything except go through stuff and weaken ghosts. I'm pointless. I knew you didn't want me back. I-" Garnet cut her off with a hug.

"Never say that again. You're not useless. You're great. We missed you." After a few minutes of silence Ecto asked the question.

"Where are the others?"

Meanwhile, back in Amity, Danny flew weakly onto the ground. The three ghosts watched him with sympathy, knowing how much Ectoranium can hurt.

"I'm fine before you say anything. Just, can I have tonight off without anyone coming?" The ghosts were silent then left without a word.

Danny flew slowly to Sams and decided to keep this to himself. He told her that he found a natural portal and flew in to get to the Zone and got lectured about hopping into random portals but Danny took it, too tired to fight for freedom. He went to sleep like his new friend Steven.


End file.
